


The deeper I fall

by Pickl3lily



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Mentions of Kyle's obvious crush, Multi, Time Travel, hybrid powers, kyle is a supreme buddha boy, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: Years into the future, the hybrids are still living moment-to-moment. Upon reminiscing, Kyle realises the point that set everything in motion was when he had seen the handprint on Liz and told his father... When the hybrids find a way to travel through time, this seems like the best moment to return to, to fix everything that went wrong. Only problem is, only one person can go and apparently that one is Kyle. As in the guy none of them trusted back then. Awesome.





	

The Crashdown. He was actually walking into the Crashdown, no fear of capture or harm and gazed locked onto Max Evans, innocent and wide-eyed, fear of discovery shining in his brown eyes. Kyle blinked again, looked to the other side of the booth, taking in the sight of a younger Michael, hair spiked, with distrust and anger lingering in his features the way it hadn’t for so long. Isabel too was there, hair long and blonde, an icy demeanour locked in place to hide her insecurities. This was not good. Kyle could feel his head swimming and made his way to the booth, nudged Max slightly harder than he probably should have, sliding into the booth beside him and waving off his ‘friends’ that were shooting enquiring looks at him.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys – don’t use your freaking alien mumbo-jumbo on me. Jeez. Time travel is a bitch!” His hand flew to his forehead, the dizziness and nausea washing over him in waves the way a mind-warp used to knock you for six. Considering it was only the day after Liz had been shot and they were currently terrified of exposure, the direct approach probably wasn’t the smartest. The hybrids all went suddenly ram-rod straight, hands flexing the way he had become accustomed to seeing them do against their enemies. Never him. Crap. Hands flying in front of him and remaining cautious to keep his voice down as he spoke, he rushed out what he hoped to be a placating temporary explanation.

“Hey, relax. Did you miss the last part – I said time travel. You guys sent me back, okay? I could give you more proof but this is kinda public and blowing your cover would be pretty counter-productive to our cause.” Kyle wasn’t surprised in the least when Michael’s brows lowered into a glare and he started to lean across the table, so Kyle decided a quick shred of proof may be required.

“Look, I get it – you don’t trust me, I don’t blame you but… Your home is called Antar. Your current forms were created from your alien cells and mixed with human cells – specific human cells that needed a defective chromosome in order to be viable for DNA bridging with the Gandarium from the ship. Michael – I know about Hank, okay and you need to talk to someone. My dad or theirs, you can get help, get emancipated. You can get out. Max, when you were six, before you knew about your abilities you healed a pigeon with a broken wing and your mother still watches the home movie about it in awe sometimes. Isabel – you’ve always felt that you can trust your parents with the secret and that they would still love you. You’re right but in my timeline, they don’t find out until just before you have to leave Roswell and it kills you to think about all the time you could have had their support but didn’t. I need you guys to _trust_ me. I know it’ll be hard but just try. Okay? Now I gotta go – I need to break up with Liz before the whole awkward love triangle thing starts... Or maybe I should wait and explain it all at once… Meh. I’ll figure it out. Oh and Isabel – you can trust Maria a lot more if you stop trying to scare her. She’d never give you up, but making her fear you makes her think she needs help. So just… Don’t.”

As he’d been talking, the three hybrids had slowly relaxed, their bodies all leaning slightly closer, soaking in the information that they had so desperately craved, still unsure of how much is true, distrust and uncertainty on their faces, but warring with expressions of hope. Kyle felt his heart break knowing that a lot of the news he had for them would cause them so much pain, but if he could stop the unnecessary deaths, the war – there was no question about it.

Sliding out of the booth, hand rubbing mildly at his temple, he paused, turning to address them once more. “Bring Liz and Maria to the old quarry at six tonight. It’ll be easier to explain what’s going on that way – trust me, I’m glad you saved her, but healing Liz, it complicates things. For her, just as much as for you.”

 

 

If he was being honest, Kyle didn’t expect anyone to show. He’d been thinking back on his meeting with them earlier that day and couldn’t help but want to hit himself for the way he’d gone about this. He was just settling cross-legged on the rocky ground, ready to meditate on the situation, when he heard the tell-tale rumbling of engines approaching. Opening his eyes, he could see the jeep and Jetta rolling into the quarry and coming to a dusty halt on either side of his own car. Standing up and dusting himself off, he took in the group of five that were now warily approaching, Isabel’s hand on Michael's arm being likely the only reason he wasn’t currently being attacked.

Both cars had been turned off, keys no longer in the ignition. Great way to gain trust, right? Kyle decided to go for it, raising his right hand and doing his best ‘not the droids you’re looking for’ impression as he waved his arm and illuminated the quarry with the headlights of all three cars. “Allow me to shine some light on the subject.” The light-hearted humour didn’t really work, the humans were looking seriously confused and a little bit nervous, while the hybrids had gotten even more tense and Isabel’s hand dropped from its place on Michael’s shoulder. Max was the first to break the silence, of course, “You’re like us? How?” Isabel too had questions, stepping in right where her brother left off, not allowing Kyle a chance to answer before snapping out her own questions, most of which were drowned out by everyone else shouting their input at the same time. Another flick of his wrist and all three car horns honked once, startling the group into silence.

Kyle took a deep breath and sat back on the ground, emotionally drained already and having not even begun. “I know this is confusing but, long story short, I’m from give-or-take ten years into the future. Isabel – you were the one who was responsible for me coming back. I’m not adopted, I was born human. In the original timeline, I get shot in about a year, caught between you guys and an FBI agent – one that doesn’t know about you guys yet and I’d like to keep it that way. Anyway, Max, you heal me, but when you do it – this is so complicated, Liz always understood it better than me – somehow you used your DNA to bridge the healing process… Or something. Basically, you heal a fatal wound on a human and a varying degree of time later we start buzzing and cracking like tinfoil in a microwave.” Kyle heaved a deep breath when the group started looking around worriedly at one another, closing his eyes and counting his breaths in and out, staving off the panic ebbing just at the edge of his mind. It had been too long since he’d thought about this time and the knowledge of everyone being alive and safe, here and now… it was almost enough to make him break. He jolted as a small hand made its way onto his shoulder. Turning, he saw Liz looking up at him with her deep brown eyes, filled with tears – obviously terrified and confused but trying to support him the way she always had. “Kyle – say what you’re saying is true… Why would you approach us all like this? You and me were supposed to be hanging out tonight, why didn’t you try and tell me then?” Her voice was gentle but desperate, reaching for a way to explain it all away, for it not to be real. Kyle felt a small smile force its way onto his face at that.

“It’s bizarre, sure I know that, but in the original timeline, I would go out with you tonight and see that handprint on your stomach. I’d mention it offhand to my dad, saying how I thought you’d got a tattoo or something. I don’t remember it verbatim, but it was stupid – it reminds my dad of a picture from 1959. A handprint on a cadaver, William Atherton, killed by Nasedo – your so-called ‘protector’. It’ll start innocent enough, but my dad would try to get the FBI to corroborate and that leads to a hell of a lot of bad stuff happening.” Michael pushed forward, dropping to his knees to reach Kyle’s level and crowding into his space, desperately clinging to the lapels of his jacket.

“Protector? There’s more of us?” He ignored the hissed “Michael!” from Max and Isabel, clinging harder, more desperately and Kyle realised how much he had forgotten or maybe never really noticed how lost Michael had been all those years ago.

Everyone seemed more eager to listen now, despite any hesitancy and Kyle prepared himself for what was bound to be a long and tiresome night, even as he

 

It took three hours. Recounting in as little detail as possible everything he knew about Antar – though he didn’t skim on who they’d been and the danger of returning, less likely to be open to manipulation that way. He knew some events needed to occur, but the big one, the bad ones, he thought they could use a little warning of. He hated how their faces fell as they learnt of their tragic past, but it was worse when he had to tell them about Nasedo’s deal with Kivar, about Tess’s potential plot and deception, although he made it clear that he didn’t believe she’d have gone through with it had the group been less toxic towards her. He avoided revealing anything about Alex’s death just yet though – if he was to try and get them to be more welcoming to Tess and try to make her an ally for real this time, he knew he couldn’t let that slip; Maria for one would never rest until Tess was gone or six feet under herself.

He did tell them more about Liz’s eventual powers and shrugged when confronted with why he still had his abilities when he was back in his teenaged body – he didn’t know himself. He told them about Topolsky, Peirce and Copper Summit. He told them about the dupes in New York and awkwardly continued on explaining about Laurie Dupree and the help she would need from Michael one day – how he would become something akin to a brother to her. He smiled thinking how the group had lived in Grandpa Dupree’s old bomb shelter for a few months at a time, always travelling, never staying anywhere too long.

By the time he had finished his incredible story, everyone was in a circle on the floor, Maria actually lying on her stomach, chin propped on her crossed arms. Isabel had pulled a blanket from the back of the jeep and had sat herself elegantly on it, reminding Kyle of the picnic he’d once prepared for the group in Florida that only he and Isabel attended; romance had kept the others in their respective motel rooms in the wake of Max and Liz’s wedding. He smiled sadly, before making eye contact with the hybrid he had fallen hopelessly in love with so many years ago in the future. “You can check to see if I’m lying – you never had an issue opening a connection with me, but I’m not sure how present-day Kyle-hating you would fare at it.” Unbidden, his tone turned morose and he was trying to ignore the slightly stunned faces of the group, eyes all still fixed on him, when he felt two cold hands slide along his cheeks and his eyes slammed shut, the familiar sensation of hybrid connection being so wonderfully familiar that he allowed himself to fall fully into it, and pulled Isabel further into his subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this obviously isn't great but I needed to write this idea down to get it out of my head and I've tried editing it, a lot, but I just can't be happy with it, so... this is all I have right now.


End file.
